


even the brightest light goes dark (yeonkai)

by pvmpkin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvmpkin/pseuds/pvmpkin
Summary: Kai heard a scream, laced with agony, rich with fear, that sounded a hell of a lot like his own.Almost at the same time, he heard a scream from someone else. Yeonjun? It sounded like Yeonjun. He yelled Kai’s name, and then suddenly Kai couldn’t hear anything at all.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. A Date On A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE read this warning before you read this fic.
> 
> THIS FIC WILL INCLUDE:  
> \- major character injuries  
> \- car accident  
> \- angst  
> \- pain  
> \- hospitals  
> \- blood  
> \- death  
> \- brief mentions of suicide.
> 
> i am in no way attempting to glorify, romanticise or belittle any of these topics. they are purely being used here purely for fictional purposes, nothing else.
> 
> if you see a “⚠️” then some of/ all of those warnings will apply to that chapter.
> 
> i think that’s it? that kinda spoils the whole thing but y’know these things need to be said!
> 
> honorifics will not be consistently used.
> 
> also it will be updated with chapters so the actual angst might not come that soon, pls be patient:)
> 
> please enjoy ! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s worth noting that Yeonjun has blond hair, Kai has black hair, Taehyun has red hair, Beomgyu has brown hair and Soobin has purple hair in this fic. im not sure how many of the others will appear but if they do then those hair colours are there ^^

“Do you really think this is a good idea?”

Kai’s tentative question made Yeonjun glance over at him.

“What?”

“This whole thing..” Kai motioned with his hand. “Do you think it’s a bad idea? Like.. a date, now? It’s raining today, surely it’d be better to reschedule it to when it’s sunnier? Wouldn’t it brighten the mood a bit, Jjunie?”

Yeonjun smiled, readjusting the collar of Kai’s shirt.

“You’re the only person I need to brighten up the mood, Ning.”

Kai smiled at that, and Yeonjun smiled back at him.

“We’ll make it work, I promise.”

They hugged then, Yeonjun lightly resting his head against Kai’s shoulder. Yeonjun said something but his voice was muffled, his head buried in Kai’s shoulder.

“Huh?” Kai asked, laughing slightly.

Yeonjun lifted his head, and repeated, “You’ve grown too tall.” A frown creased his brow. “Stop growing. I’m meant to be taller than you.”

Kai grinned mischievously and patted Yeonjun on the head. “My tiny Yeonjunnie~“ Yeonjun laughed and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

“C’mon Kai, we need to leave or we’ll run out of time.”

“Let’s go, Jjunie.”

They left the room, hands intertwined.

  
  
-🌺-

Yeonjun kept to his promise. Despite the downcast weather and the pouring rain, he made the date with Kai fun and brought colour to the grey skies. There was barely a moment when the both of them weren’t smiling widely and laughing.

Yeonjun took them to a bowling alley and they played there for a few hours, their laughs loud and their cheerful competitiveness making it all the more entertaining. Kai had to admit that he hadn’t thought that the day out would work, not in this weather, but Yeonjun did it.

Yeonjun could do anything, in Kai’s eyes.

It was clear that Kai was constantly admiring Yeonjun. It was clear in the way he looked at him, the way he spoke about him, the way he stole glances at the older whenever he thought that Yeonjun wasn’t looking - although, most of the times, Yeonjun would catch him staring.

In the younger boy’s view, Yeonjun was perfect, unbeatable, could never do wrong. He was the perfect boy and Kai had felt somewhat disbelieving when Yeonjun had asked him out.

Why would someone like him want someone like Kai?

But Kai wasn’t one to hugely overthink things, and jumped at the opportunity with open arms.

The boy who’d always made his worries melt away and made his heart swell, just with a twinkle of his eyes, a hint of a smile? The boy who he’d fallen for the moment he’d first set his doe eyes on the perfect boy?

That boy, asking _him_ to start hanging out with him? Asking _him_ for his number?

Asking _him_ to be his boyfriend?

Hell yeah.

Their relationship was going well. A few little disagreements here and there, but they were ended pretty quick, and made up for with little treats like flowers and cuddles. They knew eachother like the back of their hands and knew exactly what to do to make the other feel better.

“Kai?”

Kai was snapped out of his thoughts by Yeonjun’s playful voice lined with worry. He realised that he had been daydreaming - right when he should’ve been taking his turn with the bowling ball.

”Sorry, hyungie. I was just thinking about something.”

”About what?” Yeonjun asked, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Hueningkai smiled a little.

”About how much I love you.”

Kai didn’t realise he’d said it until it was out of his mouth.

Yeonjun tilted his head a little.

”You love me?”

Kai looked away, flustered and embarassed. Y’know Huening, he thought to himself, you really need to think about what you’re going to say BEFORE you say it.

A little curve of a smile lifted the corner of Yeonjun’s lips.

”I love you too.”

Yeonjun picked up a bowling ball and threw it. It glided down the polished wood and effortlessly toppled all 10 of the bowling pins down.

”Strike.” He grinned.

Hueningkai stared at him. How very Choi Yeonjun, to confess your love to someone for the first time and then act like nothing had happened.


	2. News

Yeonjun noticed Kai staring.

“What’s up?”

Kai shook his head in disbelief, laughing a little. “Nothing, my Jjunie.”

Yeonjun smiled at him fondly, his eyes sparkling. Kai grinned widely back at him.

“Shall we get something to eat, Ningning?”

“Yeah. Let’s do that.” Yeonjun grabbed Kai’s hand and pulled him along, Kai giggling and telling him to slow down.

-🌹-

They walked along the street, arms linked, looking like that one couple that everyone sees and everyone wishes to be like, laughing and smiling and carefree.

It was still raining but only lightly, and the two boys stood close, Yeonjun holding a black umbrella over the both of them.

They joked around, recalling old memories, both embarassing and amusing. Everything was perfect.

And then Yeonjun’s phone pinged. He unlinked arms to get his phone out of his pocket, eyes scanning the display.

His eyes widened.

“Kai, do you mind if I call someone quickly? I won’t be long, I promise.” Yeonjun’s voice was lined with worry which in turn worried Kai.

“Of course, Yeonjun.” Kai took the umbrella from Yeonjun’s hand.

“Thank you.”

With that the tall blond boy walked a few metres away, down an alley, typing away on his phone. He pressed the phone to his ear, looking anxious. He made eye contact with Kai and the younger boy put a thumbs up, then a thumbs down, silently asking if everything was okay. Yeonjun smiled a little and gave him a thumbs up, then tightly clasped the phone to his ear suddenly as the person he was calling finally answered.

Kai couldn’t make out what he was saying but could see Yeonjun’s lips moving and his face looked increasingly worked up. In the end, the older boy nodded, his lips pressed tightly closed, and hung up. He walked back over to Kai.

“Is everything okay, Jun?”

Yeonjun was pale and wide eyed, and the somewhat inevitable answer came.

“No.”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s Taehyun.” Yeonjun looked him straight in the eyes.

“He’s gone missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incredibly short chapter but it’s not meant to be long. the next chapter will be the important one.


	3. Blood In The Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️
> 
> i emphasise that I am in no way attempting to romanticise, glorify or belittle any of the sensitive topics that will appear in this. They are appearing in this fic purely for fictional purposes.
> 
> ⚠️

“What?”

“You heard me, Kai. Soobin just called - he went to Taehyun’s house to talk to him or go out somewhere with him, and he tried to look for him but he’s just not there. He hasn’t taken anything - everything is still at his house, apart from his phone. But he’s missing, and we need to get back. We need to find Taehyun.”

“But... why is everyone so worried? What if he’s just.. gone out? Gone for a walk alone or something?”

Yeonjun shook his head. “You know Taehyun. He always tells us when he goes somewhere. He wouldn’t go out without leaving a note or something like that. Not to mention that he barely goes out nowadays anyway, not since that messy breakup with Beomgyu. And what if we just passed it off as ‘a walk alone’ and it turned out that something had happened to him? Imagine how that’d make you feel. It’s better to be safe than sorry, Kai. You know that.”

Yeonjun paused.

“And,” he continued, “Soobin got a text from Taehyun. It said, ‘goodbye’. That’s it. We _have_ to find him before he does something awful.”

Kai didn’t say anything.

“Kai?”

“I know where he is.”

-🥀-

They raced along the path, not bothering to ask politely for people to move. They pushed people out of the way, running as fast as they could to get to where they thought Taehyun was.

The lake.

“He always goes there,” Kai had reasoned. “He told me once, it’s his safe place, he loves to go there and see life go by. Says he likes to watch people walk past and imagine what life they’re living. It’s his favourite place, and if he were to do something bad, it would be there.”

They had set off immediately. They knew the way off by heart, as they had been there many times to relax, like Taehyun.

The rain was getting heavier by the minute, and it became difficult to see anything, blinded by the sharp daggers of liquid ice falling from the sky. It was impossible to run with an umbrella up so they had to run as they were, and their clothes and hair were stuck to them within seconds.

They ran side by side, both using their hands and elbows to shove people out of the way.

And then they saw him.

Taehyun.

He was walking quickly on the other side of the road, walking in the same direction as them - towards the lake. He hadn’t noticed them. Kai skidded to a halt and so did Yeonjun. “He must have only just left,” Yeonjun said, raising his voice to be heard above the pouring rain. “He’s probably headed to the lake. We’ve got to stop him getting there incase he does something stupid.”

Kai nodded, and yelled, “ _Taehyun_!” at the top of his voice.

Taehyun looked over and realised that they’d found him missing already. The redhead opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again, deciding against it.

What Yeonjun and Kai expected Taehyun to actually do when they had called his name was not clear, but they certainly hadn’t expected him to turn away and start running away from them.

“What the hell?” Yeonjun swore under his breath.

He grabbed Kai’s hand and hissed, “Come on” to him, and they started running again, but Taehyun was slightly faster than both of them, and the distance between them was lengthening by the second.

Yeonjun swore again, and said, “We need to cross the road. We’ll never catch him up if we’re on the opposite side to him.”

“How are we going to cross? There’s tons of cars when it rains - no one wants to walk in the rain - and we can barely see two steps in front of us, not in this weather. It’s too dangerous, hyung.”

The older boy looked uncertain, but then shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, Kai. It’s either we risk crossing and we stop Taehyun, or we let him go.”

Yeonjun looked at him then and said what had been on both of their minds, although neither of them had wanted to say it.

“What if he’s given up? What if that breakup with Beomgyu was the last straw? What if he’s gone to the lake to end it all? We don’t know any of that, and God knows I’m not going to let him do that. Are you?”

Kai shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

“Right. We just need to find a gap in the traffic, is all.”

Kai instinctively reached for Yeonjun’s hand, and the blond boy clasped his hand tightly. “We’ll catch up to Taehyun, don’t worry little Huening.” Yeonjun whispered.

They waited there for around 20 seconds, getting increasingly agitated at the lack of gaps in the traffic. They were painfully aware of every second ticking away; every second was another second further from Taehyun. One second, two seconds, still no gap...

And there it was. A gap. No cars.

Seizing the opportunity, Yeonjun grabbed Kai’s hand and shouted, “ _Run for it, Kai!_ ”

They raced across the road, their feet a little unsteady on the wet surface of the road.

It was raining so hard that you could barely see by now. So, perhaps, it would have been wiser for Yeonjun to check a little more closely for cars before dashing so brazenly across the road. Perhaps he should’ve succumbed to the truth that there wouldn’t be a gap in the traffic so soon, rather than so desperately assuming that the road was clear.

Maybe then he would’ve seen the car coming.

He didn’t even see it until it was too late to go back. The driver probably couldn’t even see them, not in this weather.

Kai saw it first.

“Yeonjun! Move out of the way!” He screamed, but Yeonjun didn’t move fast enough.

So Kai, with more strength that he knew he had, shoved him out of the way, to safety of the other side of the road.

He inwardly sighed. Yeonjun was safe.

The relief didn’t last long.

The next few seconds formed themselves into fragments, time shattered like glass into short memories.

Yeonjun falling onto the sidewalk, out of harm’s way.

The older boy twisting around, panic etched onto his face, just in time to lock eyes with Kai, despair and shock shining clear in his eyes as tears spilled over, mingling with the rain on his face.

Then came the feeling of something crashing into his side.

A scream, laced with agony, rich with fear, that sounded a hell of a lot like his own.

And almost at the same time, a scream from someone else. Yeonjun? It sounded like Yeonjun. He yelled Kai’s name.

And then suddenly Kai couldn’t hear anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn’t the end i promise aha ;^^
> 
> as to what you want to happen to Kai, pls check my pinned tweet twitter (shoelxces) and vote on the poll!
> 
> 🌸 - he lives  
> 🌿 - he dies
> 
> EDIT: 🌸 won! 67% voted for Kai to live, 33% voted for him to die, so he will live, but there will still be angst to come :)


	4. Hospital Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️

“Kai?”

“Is he awake?”

He could hear someone talking to him. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place it..

“Kai. Come on baby, please open your eyes. Look at me, please. Please.”

He forced his eyes open, wincing at the bright light of the room.

He waited until his eyes had adjusted properly, then directed his gaze to the source of the words, blinking a few times to clear his blurred vision.

A tall blond boy, sitting beside him.

“Yeonjun,” he whispered.

“Kai.. how are you feeling?”

Kai frowned a little. And then he remembered.

The screeching of tires, the red stained ground, Yeonjun screaming his name..

His eyes widened and he immediately tried to sit up.

“Hey, hey, woah there, not so fast. Relax. You’re ok,” came a new voice. It was soft, deep, soothing. Kai looked in the direction of the voice and saw a man standing there, dressed in white. The doctor.

The doctor smiled kindly. “I’m Doctor Jeon, although you can call me Jungkook.” Jungkook reached out a hand, resting it gently on Kai’s shoulder. Kai flinched a little, beginning to panic as more memories of what had happened came back to him.

He remembered the impact of the car, falling to the cold, hard ground, seeing a dark red shadow begin to spread beneath him, watching a figure running towards him through blurred eyes, seeing them collapse to their knees beside him, the feeling of someone stroking his hair and telling him he was going to be ok, and then...

“You’re ok, you’re ok, don’t worry, just lie back down, relax, it’s ok..” the doctor said softly.

But Kai couldn’t. The doctor’s words were meant to be comforting, but they kept reminding him of the words said to him after getting hit, lying on the floor, unable to move. That constant assurance that it was going to be ok when it felt like it was going to be anything but ok.

There were tears in his eyes now, and his leg was hurting like hell, and so was his arm, his entire body in fact, and he was breathing heavier than normal, he felt like he was going to die. His lungs felt constricted, he felt like his skin was burning and prickling, and now the tears were pouring down his face, and he could make out Yeonjun in the corner of his eye looking increasingly worried.

The room was too small, getting smaller. There were too many people, too many medics, too many strangers, it was too cramped and it felt like he was suffocating, like he couldn’t breathe.

Jungkook seemed to consider something for a second, hesitated briefly, then turned away and picked something up from the trolley. A syringe, gleaming a sinister silver in the artificial light. He checked it was working and put gloves on.

Kai watched the doctor coming towards him. “No, please, don’t, get it away from me, please, doctor-”

“It’s ok.” Jungkook whispered, and Kai felt something pierce his arm. His arms and legs felt heavy all of a sudden, and a cold numbness took over his body. He felt his eyelids started to close and the room seemed to shift, and, just as he slipped out of consciousness, he heard a whispered conversation.

“Will he be ok?” from Yeonjun.

Jungkook taking a deep breath, and letting it out. “I don’t know, sir.”

And then silence, and a peaceful kind of dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very short little update just to support the storyline a little ><  
> and yes jungkook makes a little entrance too hehe !


End file.
